


Pororo Loves Krong

by drawingstrings



Series: KaiSoo Kid AU Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kid AU, kid-jongin, kid-kyungsoo, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawingstrings/pseuds/drawingstrings
Summary: Sleepover is their favorite thing to do in the world.





	Pororo Loves Krong

"Daddy! Daddy Sehun!!! Kyungsoo's here!!" Jongin broadcasts happily while dragging the short boy's wrist as they enter the kitchen. Jongin jumps up and down, smiling widely as Sehun and his husband Baekhyun greets his friend Kyungsoo.

"So what do you plan to watch tonight Jongin? Barney? Sesame Street? Or--"

"Pororo?" Sehun supplies and the two boys nod their heads excitedly from the mention of the said cartoon.

"Yes it's Pororo, Appa!" Jongin beams while bouncing on his feet with Kyungsoo who looks equally excited as him, white teeth flashing and eyes are crinkling up.

"Kyungie! Kyungie! Let's go watch it! I miss Krong!"

The other boy with wide bright eyes and chubby cheeks grins toothily and exclaims, "I miss Pororo! We even have the same eyes!"

Jongin grips the boy's hand tight and faces him with his brightest smile that can lit up the whole universe. "You know what hyung, for me, you're cuter than any other cartoon character I've ever seen."

Said boy's cheeks flame up from the words Jongin had said which immediately excites his thumping heart until his sparkling eyes and smile comes into view, because no one besides his parents and brother tells him how cuter he is than everyone else in this world and little Jongin here tells him he's cute and he couldn't find himself not to be happier from how he was earlier.

 

Kyungsoo holds the other boy's hand tighter to kiss him on the cheek. Jongin's cheeks turns redder than an apple.

Baekhyun and Sehun stands at the side, watching the two boys interact with each other sweetly. They share a meaningful look at each other, smiling knowingly.

"So Pororo time, _Jonginini_?"

Jongin's lips curl up into a smile and says, "Yes! Yes! It's our time, hyung!"

So for the rest of the night, after their Pororo marathon that consists of sharing a bucket of popcorn, sharing smiles, sharing laughs and sharing stories that led to sharing hugs and dreams as they both have their arms wrapped around each other as they sleep on Jongin’s tiny blue bed.

"Are they sleeping Baek?" Sehun pokes his head in their son's room, eyes scanning the lump on the bed.

"They are honey. Maybe they are now dreaming of their own world together." Baekhyun giggles and Sehun grins to his husband and says, "I like Kyungsoo for Jongin. They look cute together."

Baekhyun kisses Sehun on the cheek and smiles, "I know. I like the thought of them together too."

Then door closes softly with a thud as two boys with hearts beating in sync peacefully sleeps.


End file.
